supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lotz Family 2043 Halloween
October 30 Salem Horror Fest The night before Halloween Nicole: "On the day before Halloween, Raven scares them into learning about the urban legend of Bloody Mary..." Raven: "Ever heard of the urban legend?" Juliet: "About who?" Raven: "Bloody Mary." Brian: "Who is she?" Raven: "She is a ghost of woman in her 20s. She died in a car crash while drinking alcohol. And when you say her name 3 times, she will appear." forces the younger siblings to go inside the bathroom, turns off the lights, turn on the candles, and locks the door Raven: "I dare you to say her name three times!" Brian, Juliet, Gerald, Vick, Val and Liv: "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." Juliet: "Weird, nothing happened." opens the shower curtain to be a bloodied woman as they scream Brian: "BLOODY MARY! SHE IS REAL!" tries to open the door, but it was locked Juliet: "MOMMY! HELP ME!" Katherine: "Juliet? Brian?" Brian: "Mommy!" tries to open the door, but it was locked Vick: "Unlock the door, already!" unlocks the door Katherine: "What's going on?" Brian: "Raven scared us with the urban legend called Bloody Mary and we saw her in the shower curtain." blows out all of the candles as she turns on the lights Katherine: "Kids, Bloody Mary isn't real. And this thing right here? It's a fake Halloween decoration." takes away the bloody woman decoration and puts it in the living room Val: "Raven is the one who is behind this." Katherine: "RAVEN NANCY LOTZ!" Raven: "What, mom?" Katherine: "We need to talk. The whole Bloody Mary thing is a fake and I need you to stop pulling those scary pranks like this." Raven: "Why?" Katherine: "Because your siblings might get scared when they see those kinds of things." Raven: "Look, I love being a goth, but I don't have to worry about trick-or-treaters egging and TPing my house. If they do that, I will scare them." Katherine: "That's fine, honey. But you have to wear a scary costume to scare off trick-or-treaters. October 31 Looking for costumes is going to the Halloween store to find a witch costume as she puts them in the cart Raven: "I need to find a witch mask..." Getting ready dressed as a vampiress comes into Raven's room, where Raven is dressed as a witch carrying her mask Katherine: "Raven! Don't you want to go trick-or-treating?" Raven: "No! I want to BOTH pass out candy and scare trick-or-treaters!" Katherine: "Raven, you can't scare the trick-or-treaters. That wasn't very nice. You are SUPPOSED to either trick-or-treat, pass out candy, or stay home!" Raven: "NO! I want to scare them!" Katherine: "You can't and that's final!" Raven: "I can't trick-or-treat because I'm a teenager and they can't trick-or-treat!" Katherine: "Teenagers trick-or-treat, too, you know." Raven: "I want to scare them." Katherine: "Okay, sweetie. But right now, you have scared a lot of trick-or-treaters since you were 7. You scared them while you were trick-or-treating, but for now, you just wanted to do that." Raven: "I know." Katherine: "Kids! Let's go trick-or-treating!" puts on her witch mask Passing out candy witch, a vampire, and a ghost show up as they see a bowl with a sign that said "Just take one or two! Happy Halloween! Love, Raven!" Witch: "Ooooh, what's this?" Ghost: "I am not sure." try to take the candy from the bowl, but Raven appears wearing a wicked witch costume cackling while wearing her witch mask as the trick-or-treaters scream as they run off Raven: takes off the mask "HA HA! SISSIES! NOBODY TAKES MORE THAN ONE OR TWO ANYWAY!!!" parents show up Witch's Mother: "Why did you scare my daughter like that?" Raven: "They deserve it for taking more than one or two! I was just having fun." Ghost's Father: "That was not nice and that wasn't funny either!" Vampire's Mother: "They haven't done anything wrong! All they wanted is just one or two pieces." Raven: "How about THIS?!" puts on the witch mask and cackles trick-or-treaters scream and cry as Raven takes two pieces of candy from the vampire's bag and goes inside the house Vampire: "Mommy...the mean old witch took my candy!" vampire trick-or-treater cries Vampire's Mother: "Don't worry. You had several." Aftermath [the kids come home from trick-or-treating while Raven is watching Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween] Raven: "Awesome!" Category:Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Autumn Holiday Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts